


Oneshots For the Soul

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My oneshot book.Request in the comments
Relationships: Maglor | Makalaurë/Reader, Various/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Oneshots For the Soul

I will post the first work soon!


End file.
